


The Accident (Lucio x Reader One shot)

by smnkx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) - Freeform, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dominant Lucio, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Hickeys, Lucio (The Arcana) - Freeform, Minor Choking, Minor Injuries, Moaning, Nadia (The Arcana) - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Portia (The Arcana) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slapping, Teasing, The Apprentice (The Arcana) - Freeform, Vesuvia (The Arcana), f/m - Freeform, nsfw??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnkx/pseuds/smnkx
Summary: Y/n temporarily stays at the palace while Asra is on a trip once again. Nadia loves her company but unfortunately so does the count, a bit too much.





	The Accident (Lucio x Reader One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first fanfic I've ever posted and it's not very long or good but I hope you guys will still enjoy reading it. This fanfiction uses y/n (your name) and e/c (eye colour) but not a lot. If you haven't noticed, there is sex in this and I've tagged some other stuff just to be sure. Enjoy!

The days spent at the palace were never boring. Since Asra was traveling once again, I temporarily stayed at the palace. Nadia loved having me around as did Portia. I didn’t pay much attention to Lucio but this was certainly not the other way around. Whenever I’d be around him, he watched my every move. Every step I took, every little movement of my hands. 

Nadia had once again made sure there was enough food on the table. The dining room was filled with all kinds of pleasant spiced scents. Nadia and Lucio sat on opposite sides of the table and as usual, I sat closest to Nadia. While people stuffed their faces and Nadia told me one of her great stories, I caught Lucio eying me again. I turned my gaze to Nadia again and made sure not to look anywhere near him for the rest of the dinner. After everyone had finished eating and servants cleaned the table, Nadia announced that she’d be taking an evening walk, asking if I’d like to join her. “You know I would be delighted to join you but I feel a bit worn out at the moment.” “Would you like to take a bath? I will have everything prepared for you.” I nodded gratefully. Nadia always made sure I had everything I could possibly want in the palace. Portia offered to walk with her instead and both of them left after Nadia ordered servants to prepare my bath. I got up from my chair and left the dining room, seeing Lucio still following my movements from the corner of my eye. 

As I entered the bathroom, the servants left after I thanked them to give me my privacy. I undressed myself and slowly dip into the hot water, closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth that washes over me and the smell of incense. I suddenly hear the door handle being turned and turn to the door, expecting one of the servants or even Portia. Instead, Lucio leaned against the doorframe with a smirk that only confirmed his intentions. “What brings you here?” I carefully ask. He closes the door softly and comes up to me, lowering himself to my eye level. “I’m here because I felt like taking a bath.” His provocative smirk and teasing eyes awakened something inside of me I didn’t know even existed. “Well then join me.” My unusual boldness surprised me. These seemed to be the words he was hoping to hear. Shortly after, he sat across from me in the water. I couldn’t help but to take a quick look at his body. He was almost irresistible and he knew it all too well. “Like what you see?” He teased. A slight flush appeared on my cheeks. “I’m not sure what you are referring to.” I innocently smiled, I could play this game as well. He came closer and closer until our faces almost touched. “You like to play don’t you? I know you’ve noticed me eyeing you for some time now.” I smirked. “Oh did I?” He nodded. “You know all too well what I’m talking about,” He tilted my chin up with his finger, forcing me to look at him. “You know what I want, and I always get what I want.” His words gave me chills. “Well maybe not always, because you can’t have me.” I liked to play hard to get, but more importantly, I loved to tease. “You know you can’t resist, you were already looking at my body when I only just got in, now weren’t you y/n?” He came even closer, his chest touching mine. “Who says I was looking at your body because I liked it?” He seemed a little surprised, he clearly wasn’t used to people speaking to him this way. “I can see it in those pretty e/c eyes.” I pushed him back to the other side of the pool, got close to him on my knees and stared into his eyes seductively. “So what are they telling you?” I teasingly ask. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, pulls me closer by my waist and gets close to my ear. “That you need to be owned.” He speaks in a low, seducing voice before beginning to plant kisses in my neck. I softly hum, contently. He sucks and nibs in some places, leaving purple marks from my neck down to my collarbones and breasts. “I need people to see that you’re mine.” I suddenly think of Nadia and push myself away from him. “This is a mistake, you’re married.” Lucio grins and pulls me back to him. “She doesn’t have to know.” He drags me onto his lap and swiftly pushes his cock inside of me. I gasp a little out of surprise. “Lucio…” He puts his strong hands on my waist, gripping my skin tightly as he moves in and out of me. Lucio seems to be enjoying the sight of my breasts bouncing. He increases the tempo, digging his nails into my sides. The mixture of pleasure and pain leads me to an orgasm. “I’m gonna… come.” Lucio abruptly stops. “You come when I say you can.” My body craves that magical sensation in my stomach. “Lucio please.” I whine. He roughly pounds into me again. The feeling in my stomach grows again until my muscles tense. I let out a high pitched moan and my legs start to shake a little. Lucio keeps roughly slamming inside of me until he too comes, cursing under his breath. As soon as I’ve caught my breath again, I get out of the pool, wrapping a large towel around my body. I hear the water moving and soon feel two hands on my hips, a low, dark whisper in my ear. “Who said you could leave?” He yanks my towel off, turns me around and lifts me on the sink. Holding my hands together behind by back, he guides his cock in with the other hand. He starts roughly pounding into me, gripping my throat. I squirm a little and bite my lip to avoid making noise. This seemed to encourage him to speed up. I gasp for air as he releases my throat. He slams into me at a fast pace, resulting in louder, less controlled moans. “Who owns you?” He grins. “Y-you.” I manage to say. He slaps me across the face and grasps my face tightly. “I wanna hear you say it loud and clearly.” “You own me.” I cry out, followed by a moan. “Good girl.” With each pound I feel myself getting nearing another climax. Lucio drags his nails across my thigh, leaving it bleeding. “Can I please come?” I whimpered, almost desperately. “Not yet.” But it was too late. I arch my back, feeling my muscles tense and my legs shake. “Being disobedient now are we?” He pulls me down from the sink, turns me around and forces me to bend over on the sink. I feel his hand across my bare ass, leaving a stinging sensation. He slapped again, I let out a high squeal. “This is what little girls get for being disobedient.” He slapped once again. I braced myself for another one, but instead he held my hands together behind my back and started banging in and out of me with his fingers. “Lucio-” He grips my hands tighter and adds a finger, picking up the speed. I moan, my legs turning weak. Lucio catches me before I fall and sits me down on the ground carefully. He hands me my towel and puts his own towel around him. “See you at dinner.” He grins and kisses me before leaving the bathroom. 

Dinner that day was awfully awkward as you might be able to imagine.


End file.
